


Quenching a Thirst

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Casual Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Returning Home, Taverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: You run a tavern in Daphnel territory, and with Judith's men away, business has been slow.
Relationships: Judith von Daphnel/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Quenching a Thirst

The Vulgar Swan Tavern should have been filled with life, mead and beer flowing freely as men, and women alike traded tales of their days long into the night. Unfortunately during these times of war, it was empty more often than not. At the very least the roaring fire in the hearth kept the place warm enough. 

“I hope Judith returns soon, we need the business,” you complain aloud. 

“And to get lost in her arms,” Idalia responds with some cheek, flicking her raven hair from her face.

Idalia is your one, and only source of help in the tavern. She sticks out like a sore thumb in Alliance territory, her smooth tanned skin almost always on display with her purposefully scant clothing. Officially she should dress less provocatively, but when it usually keeps the customers rolling in you've seen little reason to pick her up on it. 

“Don't know what you're talking about,” you respond, doing your best to scrub a trace amount of sticky liquid from the bar top.

A derisive, and unladylike snort escapes her. “So, you don't go all doe-eyed and gooey when Judith turns up? You really think people don't notice?”

Finally, the stubborn stain is defeated. “Okay, but there's no reason I can't mix business with pleasure.”

“Well, at least you can admit it,” she concedes. Slowly she makes her way to the front of the bar, sitting on the closest stool to you. “No one's coming tonight, can I get an ale?”

“Not until close,” you answer with a sigh. Every night for the past few weeks has been the same, three hours before closing time she would grow bored, and act like a customer. Every time, you'd respond in the same manner, tonight may be the night the soldiers return after all. 

Idalia sighs in an over-dramatic fashion, allowing her head to rest upon the bar-top. 

Just as you're about to reprimand her, the door is kicked open with some force. Instantly, your hand goes under the bar, and you grip the hilt of a deadly tomahawk. Your grip laxes the moment the offender reveals themselves. 

“Did you miss us!?” Judith shouts, a chorus of cheers sounding from behind her. Your breath is somewhat taken away, seeing her walking towards you in her leather armour. While it obscures her body, it certainly accentuates her assets. She makes her way to the bar, and damn near a regiment of soldiers begin to file into the tavern. In a matter of seconds, the tavern that was void of life is filled with the uproarious chatter of soldiers returned from days of march. 

Sitting beside Idalia, Judith drapes an arm over her shoulder. “So, how have we been?” she asks, as if she hadn't left to battle the empire for weeks. 

“Slow,” Idalia answers with a chuckle, before looking at you expectantly. “Can you make it two ales?”

Rolling your eyes, you get to pouring ales for the women. The second they're served, a soldier calls for you. It seems the rest of your night is going to be a busy one. 

\- - -

Three hours of non-stop walking and serving later, and finally, you can say the blessed words. “Time!” you call, earning a chorus of disapproving moans. One by one, mugs and glasses alike are returned to your bar. Soldiers filter out one by one, three sheets to the wind every one of them. 

Only three remain: yourself, Idalia, and Judith. The women are chuckling away at some joke they've traded, while you get to work cleaning the sullied articles. Twenty minutes it takes to clean them to a fair standard, and you can ultimately join the conversation between them. 

“So, yeah. Pretty slow here without your boys,” Idalia admits, slurring her words the longer she speaks. 

“Well, we don't plan to march for so long again anytime soon,” Judith responds, sipping from her mug. 

“That's certainly good to hear,” you chime in, leaning against the bar. 

You swear that Judith purrs. “I take it you're all done for the evening?”

“Of course, need an escort home?”

A deep chuckle escapes her, causing your heart to skip a beat. “Really? I was thinking I'd just stay her for the night, relieve some stress,” she teases, stretching her back in such a way to emphasize her strong frame. 

“I-” you begin, quickly stopping to compose yourself. “That is. I think I'd like that.”

“Good!” she cheers, getting to her feet. Not bothering to walk around the bar, she vaults it with stunning ease. Her strong arm is promptly wrapped around your shoulder, and she pulls you close into a half hug. The leather she wears is not remotely comfortable to the touch, but being the first contact you've had with her in an age, you do not protest. 

“Idalia, don't wake us in the morning!” Judith orders, leading you away from the bar without even waiting for a response. 

Idalia mumbles something incoherent as you ascend the stairs to the living quarters of the tavern, still in Judith's grip all the while. Despite how long it's been, she's not forgotten the way to your chambers, steering you there effortlessly. 

She opens the door with a light kick, at least compared to how she entered the tavern. With little grace, she approaches the bed, throwing you with care upon it. The fluffy mattress is one of the few personal luxuries you own, and it certainly pays of here as you sink into it with little worry. 

Something heavy hits the floor with a dull thud, and your eyes snap to Judith. She has shed her torso of its leather jerkin, and her dull yellow blouse is all that protects her bare skin from your sight. There's still more work to be done before she gets that far though, and she sets about removing the rest of her armour. 

You grin like a puppy, as you patiently lie in wait for her to finish. It takes mere minutes until the final clunky piece of leather falls to the floor, and you can't help but applaud the sight of her usual attire. 

A predatory grin spreads across her face, as she closes the gap to the bed. Her knees rest upon it's edge, and she looms over you. “Now, let's get more comfortable,” she says, barely above a whisper. 

Already you feel blood rush to your nether region as she leans down to place a kiss atop your forehead. It lasts only seconds, when she pulls away. Before you can protest, she moves a knee over you, straddling you. Her hands quickly dig into your shoulders, pinning you in place. Trying to escape now would be folly, not that you want to. 

“Can you keep a secret for me?” she asks, leaning down, so her lips are mere inches from your own. Each syllable allows another hot breath to tickle against you, and you nod without a thought. “I missed this.”

You swear your heart beats twice as fast. It's apparently no secret that you pine for her when she is gone, and her saying almost the same is like a dream come true. “I think I love you,” you blurt out in your euphoric state.

A deep chuckle escapes her, and her grip on you loosens. “Don't be too hasty now,” she chastises, though she doesn't seem to mind your impromptu confession. 

Her hands leave your shoulders, and she makes short work of her blouse, unbuttoning it with ease. Now it flutters open, and you can't help but grin at her lack of a bra. Every small movement she makes forces her blouse to flap freely, exposing her impressive bust to you. 

The show is over a little quickly, as her hands are quick to land on your chest. “Not fair that you get all the fun,” she teases. One by one she unbuttons your shirt, exposing your chest in little time. Her hand lightly rubs your stomach, before she trails it back up to your chest. 

The innocent teasing is enough to make you wild, and you crave much, much more. Judith is in charge of this show though, and you must go at her pace. Mercifully, she wants to move on just as much as you. 

Her comforting touch leaves your chest, and she dexterously removes her blouse fully. Her chest now exposed, it's only natural that your eyes rest upon her breasts. Slowly they rise and fall in time with each breath, and you unconsciously raise your hands to give them a firm squeeze. 

It's difficult to even fit them in your hands, but they yield to your touch all the same. A light hum of approval escapes her, and you keep going with your gentle touch. 

“Eager aren't you, good boy,” she coos. Her hands are quick to grab your wrists, and softly she lowers your arms back to your sides. Meekly you protest, only to be cut off by her sweet, deep chuckle. “I've got something better for you to do.”

She doesn't leave you in suspense for long, as she shimmies her belt loose, and tosses it from the bed. It lands on the floor with a thunk, distracting you for only a second. When your focus returns to Judith, she already has her trousers half off. Her panties are on full display, a pitch black pair that are definitely for practicality over pleasure. 

You find it difficult to care how unsexy they are when she finally flings her trousers from her person. The only thing keeping her from nudity, is those black, practical panties. A primal part of your brain wants to take command, pin her to the bed and rip those panties from her with your teeth. 

That's not for you to decide though, and Judith seems set on hurrying things along. With a single, somewhat awkward movement, she removes the panties. They promptly join the rest of her clothes on the floor. Naturally, your eyes are drawn to her groin, and you cannot help but lick your lips as you stare at her bushy womanhood. Silently you will her to move, and allow you to indulge in giving her pleasure, whether it be with your cock or tongue. 

Again, awkward movements occur, as Judith repositions herself. Her knees flank either side of your head, and your face is in the perfect position to access her with your tongue. All you need is to move forward, of for her to descend. A few seconds later, and Judith lowers her crotch. Your mouth is smothered by the heat of her sex, and you inhale a deep whiff of her erotic scent. 

Impatiently, she grinds herself against your mouth, a heavy breath of delight escaping her all the while. You can take a hint, and you've wanted to do this anyway. Your tongue slips from your mouth, and you press it delicately against her folds. Unable to contain herself, she lets out a moan on contact. Only spurring you onwards, you run your tongue against the length of her folds. 

Back, and forth you go, never going any faster despite how wet she grows. Certain you can keep this pace up indefinitely if you wish, you're confident you might be able to really get her going. Subtly at first, you begin to increase your pace. Gradually your movements speed up, and you're rewarded with her legs twitching at your motions. 

Her thighs threaten to squeeze your head as you licking grows too fast, and her moans grow more frequent. You're sure you can get her to climax without focusing in on her more sensitive spots. Spurred on by the thought, you keep up your now rapid pace. 

Not to be outdone, you feel something tug at your lower half. Seconds later, and your cock is exposed to the chill that hangs in the air. Before you can question it, your tip is engulfed by something wet, and warm. Slurping resonates around the room, and the sensation bobs up and down your shaft. 

A moan of delight escapes you, and your own ministrations cease as you relish in Judith taking more of your cock with each bob of her head. Your mind is too focused on the pleasure rippling through you to continue your own licking, and she finally reaches the base of your cock. Her throat tightly grips around your tip, and she shows no sign of gagging.

Seeing no reason to grant you mercy just yet, she pulls her self almost free of your cock, promptly taking you to the base once more. Quickly, and noisily she deep-throats your cock. Pleasure begins to build inside you, and you do all you can to stave off your end. 

“Not losing,” you think, curling your toes, and tensing every muscle you can. Anything to keep going longer. It's not all about defence, and you go back on attack with gusto. No longer are you focused on teasing, playful licks. No, now you go right for the kill. 

Judith is fully on display, and it's easy to narrow in on her most sensitive spot. She knows exactly what you aim to do, as she noticeably tenses as the tip of your tongue makes contact with her delicate clit. Without fooling around, you roll the tip of your tongue around every inch of her sensitive nub. 

She cannot help it, she moans freely, not caring that your cock muffles most of the sound. It is well and truly a race now, both of you refusing to relent, stifling moans as you work on bringing the other to an end. Already you feel pre begin to leak from your cock, and the longer you last, the less you care. 

Her throat grips around you tightly for the dozenth time, and you can endure no longer. Your tongue ceases in its task, and you cannot stop yourself from calling out. “Fuck!”

And that is all the warning you give. Your cock stiffens and twitches, and your balls tighten as they release their load into Judith's waiting mouth. Her throat somehow grows even tighter as she rushes to swallow each and every drop. 

Finally, Judith pulls herself from your cock with a pop. Her breathing is heavy, and she takes a moment to catch her breath.

“Still a little ambitious thinking you could best me,” she boasts. 

Victory is unarguably hers, but that doesn't mean you've given up. While she's still basking in her success, you move in for the kill. Your tongue darts from your mouth, landing where it left off. A squeak of surprise escapes her, pure delight to your ears. It also serves as all the encouragement you need, the speed of your licks only increasing. 

It seems the race to finish was in fact a close one, as it takes only several flicks of your tongue for her legs to begin shaking. Soon, her folds shiver and twitch, and finally, she let's loose a grunt of delight. 

She is soon out of reach of your tongue, as she allows herself to collapse on top of you. Her twitching continues for not much less than a minute, and you find yourself not caring how her juices flood your chest. Both of you are content to rest in your sticky messes as you recoup your stamina. 

Judith is of course the first to stir, slowly moving around, so her head can rest beside your own. She throws her arm over you almost possessively. “As I was saying,” she starts, and you make a point to look her in the eye as she speaks. A slight smile tugs at the corner of her lips. “Still too soon for you to best me.”

“I'm always willing to try,” you counter, earning a hearty chuckle. 

“Well, I've got a few weeks of pent-up frustration to deal with, maybe you'll get lucky,” she muses, her hand moving to playfully trace circles on your chest. 

“It's going to be one of those nights, huh?”

“One of these nights is going to be, but I can wait,” she says, rubbing her cheek against your own as she pushes against you. “After all, I love you to pup.”

With that revelation, she plants a quick kiss on your cheek. Both of you find comfort in each-others arms, the rhythm of your breathing syncing up, and drifting to sleep with ease. The prospect that a hard day of work in the tavern come tomorrow seems like nothing compared to the future nights you will spend quenching a different manner of thirst.


End file.
